Sharpies
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Claudia, Marcie and Peppermint Patty have some fun with Sharpies on a lazy summer Sunday afternoon. PEANUTS characters by Charles M Schulz; Krissy and Claudia by LivingOnLaughs


Sharpies

It was one of those mid-summer Sunday afternoons and Peppermint Patty, Marcie and Claudia were hanging around in Claudia's cozy bedroom. As the days, weeks and months went by, Krissy noticed her little sister open up more to her 'first friends' as she called them. Sometimes she'd even find Claudia playing with some of the other kids such as Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, Lucy and what's-his-name? The blonde boy that hosted the Christmas play, what was his name? Krissy already had to keep track of the names of her own friends and remember her crush's real name. The name would come back to her soon.

Claudia however was out like a light from listening to Krissy's phone play three hours of forest sounds, snoring barely audibly. Peppermint Patty kept bouncing her baseball on Claudia's top bunk, trying to wonder why her friend had a bunk bed in the first place if Claudia only slept on the bottom bunk. Marcie was also tranquil; not sleeping but instead lost in the world of Brothers Grimm's _Sun, Moon and Talia_.

The freckled tomboy smirked and grabbed one of the stray Sharpies on the ground before constantly poking her best friend in the cheek with it. "Marcie…yoo-hoo…Planet Earth is calling you. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Anyone in there?" she teased.

"Sir, knock it off." Marcie growled, gritting her teeth.

"At least you're back from Cloud 9, Marcie."

"What?"

"You seemed dazed."

"I was busy ready, Sir."

"Well Marce, I don't know if you know yet but Claude's asleep. Wanna help me pull a prank on her? You won't regret a thing, kiddo."

"Fine, Sir." Marcie grumbled, placing her bookmark in the page she was currently on and getting up off the floor. "So, what kind of prank are we gonna play on Claudia, Sir?"

"I dunno…maybe we can color all over her face in Sharpie." Peppermint Patty smirked devilishly.

"Sir, when you plan to prank someone, you're making a pact with the devil."

"Whose side are you on, Marcie? Mine or Claude's?"

"Yours, Sir…"

"Good, Marcie…grab some Sharpies and doodle."

"I prefer painting but okay."

"And don't miss a spot." Peppermint Patty added as she began doodling a childish dinosaur on Claudia's right cheek with a blue, green and red Sharpie.

Marcie was a little more reluctant than Peppermint Patty but soon chipped in and cautiously drew a cat on Claudia's left palm. Despite Peppermint Patty saying it would be fun, Marcie was having more regret than amusement. "Sir…maybe this ISN'T a good idea…" she suggested as she flipped a pink Sharpie and poked Claudia in the cheek.

"Wow, Marcie…you sure are a killjoy…" the tomboy groaned.

"I'm not a killjoy, Sir…I just don't think its provoking humor in any way, shape or form."

"Then what kinda joke should we pull?"

"None, Sir."

"Not even the hand-in-a-bowl-of-warm-water prank?"

"Mythbusters proved it wasn't as effected as it's told to be."

"It worked on you once."

"That doesn't matter, Sir." Marcie blushed, remembering that incident.

"And stop calling me 'Sir', Marcie." Peppermint Patty quickly added.

Not another word was shared between Peppermint Patty or Marcie as the former continued scribbling all over Claudia's face and hands; only stopping when Claudia's eyes began to open. "You're awake, Claude…how about that? How're you doing?"

"I'm t-tired…" Claudia yawned, stretching a little.

"Well it looks like you've got a colorful disposition though." Patty joked about as Marcie snickered. For once, one of the freckled girl's jokes made the youngest of the three girls laugh.

"I d-do? What do you mean by that?" Claudia questioned.

"Don't ask and don't look in the mirror." Krissy explained as Peppermint Patty's eyes widened. "I saw the whole thing." The teen added.

"Oh sugar honey iced tea." The freckled girl cussed.

"Language, Sir." Marcie corrected.

"Huh?" a still sleepy Claudia yawned again before noticing the cat on her left palm. "W-what's this?"

"It's a cat, or, in scientific words, a Felis catus." Marcie explained.

"Even I can't remember what a cat's scientific name is and I'm in my last year of high school." Krissy mumbled to herself.

Claudia could only look at her friends in confusion. "C-care to explain?" she demanded.

"Marcie drew that." Peppermint Patty replied.

"Marcie! How c-could you?"

"Guilty as charged although Peppermint Patty forced me." Marcie muttered.

"Patty!"

"I thought it would be funny." The freckled girl chuckled.

"Then h-h-hold still." Claudia smirked as she grabbed a yellow Sharpie and drew some stars and moons on Peppermint Patty, along with connecting her freckles together.

"That tickles." Peppermint Patty giggled.

"Oh good grief…" Marcie sighed, grabbing the blue Sharpie and connecting a few of Peppermint Patty's freckles together as well. Who knew Sharpies could be so much fun?

"See, Claude? This is fun." Peppermint Patty laughed.

"Yeah…I g-guess you're right." Claudia smiled. "Just like how much fun it w-was to make those p-posters for the Christmas show Sh-Schroeder was in charge of d-directing."

Krissy smiled._ "So that's what his name is…" _she smiled to herself. Where names escaped her and Kayla; Claudia could remember names extremely well. Krissy also realized how Claudia was playful when art was involved, always trying to get involved in anything and everything Peppermint Patty and Marcie were doing or teaching Gracie how to do tricks and even attempting to act like a 'civilized human being'. For now, let the children monkey around with Sharpies, as long as the marker comes off in time for school.

"Hey…Claudia, Marcie, Freckle Face…just wanna give you three an update: you're cute when you're mischievous." Krissy smiled, beeping each girl on the nose.

"That tickles." Claudia snickered as Patty shot Krissy a death glare.

"Did she have to beep us on the nose?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"I think it was kinda interesting…she has long fingers." Marcie expressed.

"I know." Claudia smiled. "We're also l-like the b-butcher, the baker and the c-c-candlestick maker: t-terrible fools all three."

"Yeah." Marcie giggled.

"Unfortunately, you two are the biggest fools I've ever met." Peppermint Patty teased.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

"Hey…girls? You three alive in there?" Krissy wondered as she entered her sister's room, only to find all three girls asleep together. "Awwww…" she smiled before noticing the Sharpie in Claudia's left hand. It was a teal color and with each of the girls asleep, Krissy wouldn't dare wake them. "I hope I can get them all in the bed without waking them…" she suggested as she eventually got both Patty and Marcie on the bottom bunk and Claudia on the top bunk. "Well, that was easier than I thought." She smiled as Claudia's green eyes slowly opened.

"K-k…" Claudia stuttered sleepily as Krissy turned her head to her sister's top bunk. "Krissy?"

"What is it?"

"W-what time is it?"

"Nine-thirty."

"Oh…goodnight, Krissy."

"Goodnight, little sis."

Claudia sighed as she tried closing her eyes to drift off into slumber, but something kept her awake. Eventually, Claudia realized the noise was Peppermint Patty snoring and decided to pull a little prank on her. Climbing down the ladder, Claudia soon tiptoed towards the scattered pile of markers and pulled out every Sharpie she could see in almost complete darkness. Then, being very careful, she walked onto the bottom bunk and began scribbling on what she thought was Patty's face, trying to be very cautious to see what she was drawing when a right hand slapped her, making the marker shift over suddenly. Claudia could only yell one word in the moment:

"Shoot!"

"Mmm…Claude?" Peppermint Patty mumbled, waking slowly.

"I c-can explain, Patty…I g-got back at your pr-pr-prank at me this afternoon, but M-Marcie slapped my hand." Claudia rambled.

"Claude, lemme turn on the light...I'm pretty sure **I** slapped **YOUR** hand though." The tomboy explained, walking to the light switch and turning it on. "There, now we can see what we're doing, Claude." She explained.

"Whassgoingon?" Marcie wondered, her voice slurred a little and her hair hid her face.

"Oh, nothing…Marcie, you've got something in your face…" Peppermint Patty snickered.

"Mmm?"

"Hang on..." Claudia sighed, brushing back her friend's hair before yelping in shock. Peppermint Patty could only laugh.

"Whasssofunny?"

"N-nothing, Marcie…" Claudia blushed in humiliation.

"Better question: what time is it?" the tomboy asked upon regaining composure.

"Somewhere after n-nine-thirty."

"Oh…" Marcie sighed, rubbing her eyes wearily.

"Say…uh, kid…for someone who woke up, you've got a colorful disposition." Peppermint Patty joked.

"Whattdyado,Sir?"

"**I** did **NOTHING**. **I** was **ASLEEP**."

"Whattdyado, Claudia?"

"S-sorry…I thought you w-were Peppermint Patty…so I scribbled on y-your face…" Claudia explained.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just go to sleep, kiddo." Patty smiled, trying not to laugh.

"No….just…what's going on?" Marcie repeated, waking herself up a little more.

Krissy sighed as she walked into her sister's room, confused at the voices she was hearing through the walls. "Girls?" she asked.

"She's c-coming!" Claudia squeaked, climbing into the covers on her top bunk as Patty slid into the covers as well.

"Claudia?" Krissy questioned again.

"I c-couldn't sleep because P-p-Peppermint Patty was snoring, so I d-decided to draw on her f-face as k-karma for this afternoon; but I wound up d-drawing on Marcie's face instead and-" the youngest Grandin sister rambled.

"Shhh…" Krissy shushed. "Come on, girls…into my room."

"Huh?" the three girls asked in a near unison.

"Good…you're all in my room now…" Krissy chuckled as she put the girls on her bed. "Close your eyes, girls…I'm here."

"But we're not sleepy anymore." Peppermint Patty protested.

"Does it matter?" Claudia questioned.

"What're you doing, Krissy?" Marcie wondered.

"I can't tell you three if you won't close your eyes." The teen denied.

"Fine…but it better be a good surprise." The freckled girl grumbled.

_Now it's time to say good night_

_Good night sleep tight_

_Now the sun turns out his light_

_Good night sleep tight_

_Dream sweet dreams for me_

_Dream sweet dreams for you._

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Good night sleep tight_

_Now the moon begins to shine_

_Good night sleep tight_

_Dream sweet dreams for me_

_Dream sweet dreams for you._

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Good night sleep tight_

_Now the sun turns out his light_

_Good night sleep tight_

_Dream sweet dreams for me_

_Dream sweet dreams for you._

The three girls smiled sleepily before conking out for the rest of the night. Krissy would have to somehow get the Sharpie off those three as they slept, but for now, she just watched the three sleep and wondered what they were dreaming of.

"Good night good night everybody. Everybody everywhere." Krissy whispered into their ears as she placed a blanket over them. She'll deal with the Sharpie incident in the morning. "Good night."

**THE END**

'**Goodnight, Sleep Tight' **written by John Lennon and Paul Mccartney

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Soundlink


End file.
